


to thine own self be true

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [23]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: David learns who he is.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	to thine own self be true

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. <3

David had never really had a sense of true self like others had. His identity was always wrapped up in being a Rose. 

In being Moira’s protégé. 

Johnny’s son.

Alexis’ brother. 

Sebastien’s latest fling.

The provider of free drinks and pills.

It’s not until he comes to Schitt’s Creek that he truly develops who he is as a person through discovery and losing all that. 

Where he tears down the wall a little to let Stevie in. 

To let Patrick in.

While he may be Patrick’s fabulous _husband_ , people also know him as simply David. It’s the most refreshing thing.


End file.
